Under a Summer Sky
by RunwithFoxes
Summary: On the way back to Jorrvaskr on the first day of summer Vilkas meets a strange girl asking for the Companions help to find her home. What Vilkas doesn't expect is for her to later ask to join the warriors guild. As they grow closer, Vilkas realizes there's more to her then meets the eye. Who is she? What does she want here? And where is the "high, faraway place" she calls home?
1. Chapter 1: Breeze

**-Under a Summer Sky-**

_I look up at the summer sky  
__and can hear your voice.  
__Even through the soft breeze  
__and shadows cast by the flowing clouds.  
__-Natsukage-_

Chapter 1: Breeze

The sun was low in the sky, casting Whiterun in its early morning glow. The morning bells had resonated from Dragonreach's tower and the citizens of Whiterun would be stirring from their sleep and within the next few hours or so the shops and stalls would open and it would be another ordinary day. But not yet, at the moment everything was still and silent, that was probably why this was Vilkas' favourite time of the day. When you lived a warriors life, peace and quiet was a rare and beautiful thing. The dark haired man usually took these early hours to patrol the outskirts of the city, searching for travellers in need of help, or bandits hiding out nearby. Granted, there was usually nothing wrong, but it gave Vilkas time to relax before heading out on a proper job.

He passed through the city gates he greeted the tired night's watchmen and made his way through the plains district, no matter how many times he made this trip it was always strange not to hear the clang of metal at the forge, someone chopping wood or the usual market chatter. He climbed up the flight of stone steps to the wind district where the gildergreen stood. The branches were black and charred and was, at the moment, a total eye-sore. Danica had asked the Companions for help, but without money, no one was willing to assist her.

Vilkas closed his eyes and stood under the branches of the tree of a few moments. A gentle wind was blowing and the air was always so fresh here, if he closed his eyes he could imagine being far from Whiterun and its walls and noise. He could imagine hunting, the smells of the forest and nature and the thrill of the chase.

No, he wasn't supposed to think about that. Vilkas opened his eyes and headed to Jorrvaskr. Damn it, He had to stop allowing his mind to wander so freely, he was trying to give up the blood and thoughts of hunting weren't going to make that any easier. He walked around to the back of the hall, his brother and Aela would be awake by now, maybe sitting on the porch, talking over breakfast, usually a loaf of fresh bread, before heading out on a quest of some sort. But when Vilkas rounded the corner he didn't see Farkas or Aela.

A young woman was walking along the stone wall, eyes turned up to the sky, arms reaching out as long ice-white hair fluttering behind her in the light breeze. She took a deep breath of summer air and sighed. Vilkas frowned, why was she here so early, and what in Oblivion was she doing?

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" He shouted, it was too early for him to feign patience with this stranger. She turned sharply and, in her surprise, toppled of the wall, hitting the ground with a cry. Vilkas rolled his eyes at her clumsiness before walking to her side and pulling her roughly to her feet. She was small, for a Nord, and her attire was unusual too. A light, cotton dress hung loosely from her slender frame, and, apart from that, she wore nothing else, leaving her arms, legs and feet exposed. Even in summer, Skyrim wasn't that warm, it was strange to say the least. She looked nervously up at Vilkas with her large blue eyes, like a child expecting to be scolded.

"What were you doing on that wall?" Vilkas asked gruffly.

"I was, umm... I was just looking at the... ehh..." she trailed off, looking away from Vilkas' harsh glare. The werewolf rolled his eyes, he didn't have time for this. He was hungry and besides, what she was climbing walls for didn't really matter. Hopefully she'd learned her lesson from the fall.

"Look, it doesn't matter, what do you want at Jorrvaskr?" He asked, letting go of her arm. The young woman looked around her.

"This is Jorrvaskr?!" She said, sounding surprised. Vilkas stared at her disbelievingly,

"Are you joking?" She shuck her head, "You're not from around here, are you?" She shuck her head again, "Well, yes, this is Jorrvaskr, home of the Companions. Now what do you want?" Her already large eyes widened.

"A-are you a Companion?"

"Aye."

"Oh, great!" She exclaimed, all shyness gone from her voice "I need the Companions help. I need them to take me home, I'm a little lost, you see."

"Is that so. Where is your home?" The stranger turned away and turned to look into the clear morning sky.

"I'm not quite sure," she said quietly "It's high up. Far away from anyplace. Far far away..." she trailed off, still staring at the sky.

"...Well, I'm not the one you want to talk to," Vilkas said, turning away "come back later and ask for Aela or Farkas, they handle the jobs." He started to head to the porch,

"W-wait!" She shouted after him, snapping out of her trance. Vilkas turned to her,

"What?!"

"When should I come back?"

"I don't know, after the mid-morning bells." Vilkas turned and started up the steps.

"Wait!" Vilkas rolled his eyes.

"Now what?!"

"What's your name?"

"Vilkas." A moment of awkward silence passed

"Aren't you going to ask my name?" she asked. Vilkas sighed.

"No!" He said firmly.

"Why?"

"Because I don't care!" Vilkas threw open the door to Jorrvaskr and slammed it violently after him. He looked around the mead hall. Farkas was sitting at one of the tables on his own, watching Aela chat animatedly with Skjor. It was no surprise that the members of the Circle were all awake. The beast-blood kept them restless at night and they found themselves tired in the morning, but unable to sleep. It was one of the many things Vilkas hated about this damn curse they'd been inflicted with. He headed to the smaller table in the corner where Farkas was sitting

"What are they talking about?" Farkas said, still watching Aela and Skjor.

"Good morning to you, too." Vilkas grumbled, helping himself to a slice of bread.

"But, really, they're always talking on their own, I don't get it. What's so secret that they won't tell us?" Vilkas smiled at his brothers naivety, it was no secret in Jorrvaskr that Aela and Skjor were together, the glances they gave each other over dinner, the private conversations in hushed voices, their frequent "hunting" trips together. The only one who hadn't caught on was Farkas.

"Forget about them," Vilkas said, "How did your job go yesterday? Something about a giant?"

"Oh yeah, a giant wandered down from Bleakwind Basin and wreaked havoc at one of the farms."

"You don't often here of giants leaving their camps." The younger of the brothers said.

"That's true. But that's not the only weird thing, when we were fighting him a stranger stopped to help, just charged right in with a greatsword and cut the giant to pieces. Didn't say his name or anything. I asked if he wanted to join the Companions but I haven't seen him since. What did you do yesterday, weren't you training with Ria?"

"Aye, the girl's hopeless though. She can barely swing a sword despite all the time I spend teaching her."

Farkas nodded, he knew his brother was right.

Ria did mean well, but almost everyone was reluctant to have her as a Shield-Sister after she knocked Skjor into a trap the last time they went on a job together. She'd trudged back to the mead hall supporting Skjor after accidently pushing in into a pit filled with draugr. The old warrior had broken his leg in the fall, but somehow managed to fight of the hordes of undead and find his way out. The pair made the long journey home where, thankfully, Skjor made a full recovery. Since that little escapade, few of the Companions were willing to risk falling victim to Ria's clumsiness.

The brothers ate the rest of their breakfast in silent.

"I'd better go," Farkas said "We've got a lot of jobs to get through."

The older of the brothers stood and wandered to were some of the whelps had gathered. Vilkas watched for a while as Farkas and Aela offered jobs to the others. They knew everyone's strengths and weaknesses, and who would be best for each job. Something that Vilkas really wasn't bothered to learn. The young werewolf tried not to get to attached to the whelps, maybe that way if one of them turned up dead in a ditch it wouldn't hurt so much. He'd had so many friends only to hear of them dying alone on the side of the road, it was for the best. It was easier not to care.

He rose from his place and headed under the mead hall to the bedrooms, he didn't have to head out right now, there was time to relax for a while. Maybe he'd read a book for a while, Kodlak had promised to loan him a book on the Beastblood and its origins, maybe it held the cure to this damn curse that had plagued the Companions for so long.

He'd first received the so called "gift" of lycanthropy almost ten years ago now when he and his brother had been accepted into the circle. At first it was incredible, to run with wolves and hunt as they do. When Vilkas was angry or frustrated nothing calmed him more than the hunt. The sense of freedom and power was intoxicating. But that just made it so much harder to give up.

Vilkas knocked lightly on the door to the Harbingers quarters before opening the heavy wooden door. The harbinger was sitting at his desk, scribbling in a small, brown book, on Vilkas' entry he shut the book and slipped it into one of the open desk drawers.

"Ahh, Vilkas. It's good to see you lad," the old man said cheerfully "what can I help you with?"

"I'd like to borrow that book you told me about a while ago. I have some free time to read it."

"Yes," Kodlak stood to scan the bookshelf before removing a heavy, leather-bound tome "Here it is "The Gifts of Hircine: A study of lycanthropy"."

Kodlak handed the dark-haired young man the book. "Is there anything else troubling you? How have you found resisting the changes?" the Harbinger asked kindly. He gestured to the chair opposite him as he sat down. Vilkas joined him.

"I don't know," he said "I'm trying to ignore it, but sometimes I just..."

"Yes, go on..."

"I get angry. Farkas says he understands but he doesn't, it's easier for him. Aela and Skjor don't care. I don't get it, all I want is to give it up, but I still hear the call of the blood..."

"A stranger comes to our hall," the old man said, pulling Vilkas out of his rant.

He looked up, a young woman with sky blue eyes stood in front of him, she had put on some old fur armour, shoes and gloves, but her long white hair still tumbled over her shoulders, it was defiantly the girl from this morning. She bit her lip nervously and turned away from Vilkas' gaze.

"M-my name is Azure. I'd like to join the Companions."

* * *

**A/N:****Yay, I've had this story floating around in my head for a while now and it feels good to finally have it started. I'm a total n00b to writing so please, if you notice anything I'm doing wrong please tell me! If I totally butchered the spelling and grammar, I'm sorry. They're certainly not my strong points ^.^" I also added in bell chimes as a way of telling the time in Skyrim. I know it's not in the game, but there are no clocks or sundials either, so I thought bell chimes might be a way to tell the time. **

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are very much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2: Town

_Some live in towns,__  
__Lonely shacks on stones__  
__All bluster and bustling life.__  
__They search for the colour you can never quite see__  
__because it's all white on white._

_-Home-_

**Chapter 2: Town**

_"M-my name is Azure. I'd like to join the Companions."_

Vilkas raised his eyebrows in surprise, he quickly looked over her, the old, tattered fur armour was ill-fitting and obviously second hand. She bore no weapons as far as Vilkas could see. There was no way Kodlak would allow this pathetic excuse of a warrior into the finest clan in Skyrim.

"Do you, now?" Kodlak said as he leaned back in his chair. "Well, we do have some empty beds in Jorrvaskr. How are you in battle, girl?

Vilkas frowned at the old man, had he finally lost it?

"Master, you're not seriously thinking of accepting her?"

"I am no body's master, Vilkas. I'll ask again, how are you in battle?"

Azure fidgeted nervously and looked at her feet "I've never really been in any battles..."

Kodlak frowned slightly. For a moment Vilkas thought he would turn her away. Tell her she didn't belong here.

"Perhaps you'll have a natural affinity for it. Many Companions, past and present, had little experience when they joined our ranks. Vilkas, take her to the courtyard and test her strength."

"But I..."

Kodlak turned and gave him a stern glare, the young werewolf sighed as he rose from his seat. He frowned as he passed Azure. There was just something... Off about her. He could almost feel her large eyes on him as he led her out of the living quarters.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you my name earlier. That was rude of me." She said politely.

"It doesn't matter. _Because you'll be gone soon anyway_" He didn't say the last part. But a girl this fragile-looking couldn't possibly be a warrior of any sort.

She was silent as they walked through the mead hall. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Aela whisper something to Njada before nodding towards Vilkas and Azure. Njada laughed lightly before quietly talking back. Vilkas rolled his eyes.

_"Women,"_ he thought, _"always gossiping." _

They left through the back of Jorrvaskr to the training yard where Farkas was swinging a steel greatsword at a training dummy.

"I don't understand why you practice with people made of wood and straw," Azure said to Vilkas "They just stay still and don't hit back. But real people do. It seems pointless to me, but then again I..." The girl continued rambling as Vilkas ran his eyes over her. She was short, with long, slender limbs. Her arms were toned, but not well muscled.

_"A one-handed weapon would be best," _he thought _"A broadsword, perhaps."_ He continued examining her, her legs - like her arms - were long, but they bowed slightly and she stood with her feet turned in.

"... So what do you think, Vilkas?" His name brought him out of his thoughts.

"A sword, one-handed. A light metal. Elven or glass would be best."

"What... Oh! A weapon. I, um, well I was actually talking about... You know what never mind. Let's start!" Vilkas frowned at her, had she really not noticed he hadn't been listening to her?

"Right. Well, if you want an elven or glass weapon you'll have to get one yourself," he said as he pulled an iron sword from a nearby rack "You'll have to ask Adrianne though, Eorland won't make any of that fancy stuff." He held the sword gently by the blade as he offered the grip to Azure. She glanced up at him, unsure, but she eventually took the sword in her right hand. But as soon as Vilkas dropped it the tip of the blade fell heavily to the ground.

"Umm," Azure said "it's a little heavy." She struggled to raise the sword even slightly off the ground. Vilkas could no longer here the dull thud of metal on wood so he assumed Farkas had stopped training to watch. "T-there. I've got it now!" Azure said as she raised the sword, she was wielding it as though it was a two-handed greatsword, not the simple blade it was. Vilkas didn't care at this point, he just wanted to get this over with. He picked up a shield and blunt training sword that someone had left lying on the steps.

"Let's see what you've got." He said, as he braced himself in a warriors stance.

"B-but what if I hurt you!" Azure exclaimed. Vilkas watched her stumble clumsily as she struggled with the sword.

"Don't worry," he said through laughter "I can take it."

"Well, if you're sure." Azure raised the sword with difficulty above her head and charged towards Vilkas. His razor sharp reflexes did all the work for him. He quickly hid behind his shield and, using his own sword, pushed Azure's blade out of the way as it swung downwards before it even hit his shield. The force of his blow threw Azure of balance slightly, as she regained her composure Vilkas readied himself for another strike. This time she tried sweeping in from the side.

The dark haired Nord simply jumped backwards, easily dodging the blow. The momentum of the heavy swing continued, pulling Azure along with it and the small girl fell face first onto the hard cobblestone paving.

"Are you done?" Vilkas asked as Azure slowly picked herself up. She sat for a few moments, getting her breath back before taking the grip of the sword that had fallen nearby. She rose unsteadily to her feet and braced herself again.

"N-no, not yet," she said quietly "not yet."

Vilkas notice a smear of blood on her face, the fall must have left her with a bloody nose. The werewolf smirked; there was no way she could win this.

"If you insist" He said.

"Vilkas, she has more than proven her bravery," The dark-haired Nord turned to see all of the Companions gathered on the porch, watching the two fight. Aela stepped out of the crowd and made her way to them, "here, let me see you," Aela looked closely at Azures small, round face, "Don't worry, I don't think your nose is broken. I'll tell Kodlak you fought bravely and you'll be more then welcome to join us." Azure looked up at the red-head and nodded, "Farkas," Aela called, "Take her to Danica at the temple." Vilkas' older brother easily ploughed through the crowd of whelps. He took Azure gently buy the arm to lead her away.

Aela turned and glared at Vilkas. "Why were you so hard on her?"

"What are you talking about?" Vilkas said turning away and heading towards the Skyforge "I wasn't being harsh."

"You know full well she's green as summer grass, yet you're trying to show off with fancy dodging and swordplay." Aela countered, following him.

"I was _supposed_ to fight her. Do you expect me to stand still and let her hit me? what if she seriously hurt me, you saw how unsteady she was with a blade." The red-haired Nord laughed at that.

"You and I both know she wouldn't have hurt you, you're just acting like a child because you've taken a dislike to the girl.

"She doesn't belong here, Aela! You saw how hopeless she was! Would you trust someone like that as your shield-sibling?!"

"No, not yet. But it's your job as master-of-arms to train, right?"

"You better not be implying what I think your implying..."

"Oh! I'm not implying. I'm going to tell the old man she deserves a chance, and you're going to teach her how to fight." Vilkas rolled his eyes.

"Fine, you do that," Vilkas turned on his friend to be greeted by her smug smile "But when she turns out like Ria, you'll be the one to blame."

"A thousand septims says your wrong."

"I'll take that bet any day!"

"It's a deal then." Aela smirked and ran down the steps to Jorrvaskr, probably to gossip about his disdain for the new whelp with Ria or Njada.

_"Let them gossip,"_ Vilkas thought _"What do I care?"_

"What brings you to the Sky Forge, pup?" Eorland said when he saw Vilkas approach.

"I need this sharpened," Vilkas drew his greatsword from the scabbard on his back "It dulled when I was getting Thorald back from those elves."

"Bloody elves, having the nerve to kidnap my son from right under my nose, thank the Gods for you and Farkas, without your bravery, Talos' knows what would have become of him."

"It wasn't that difficult, really, and it was quite satisfying to show those snotty elves what real Nord steel tastes like." The two men laughed as Eorland pulled the forges bellows, heating up the flames.

"So... That lass this morning..."

"Don't tell me you saw that..."

"I have a good view from up here, pup. Who is she?"

"I don't know. I've never seen her around here before, I actually thought she might be a Grey-Mane because of the hair."

"She's no relation of mine, my kin can at least hold a sword properly." the old smith said as he sharpened Vilkas' blade on a grindstone. The younger man laughed.

"It's nice to know someone agrees with me."

"Yeah, but don't give up on her two easily, though. She might surprise you."

"Aye," the young were-wolf said as he accepted his sword from Eorland "we'll see."

* * *

"Don't keep touching it, you'll only make it worse" Farkas said to Azure as they left the training yard. The young woman kept touching her nose and wiping the blood on her face.

"But it hurts..."

"Don't worry, Danica will fix you right up, she's seen worse than bloody noses with the Companions living so close. Once Vilkas came home with the bone of his arm poking straight through the skin,"

"Eww.." Farkas laughed at her reaction.

" Danica fixed him right up, though. Now all he has is a scar on his arm." They walked in silence for a few moments before:

"I think your brother hates me."

"No," Farkas said, trying to re-assure her "He treats all the whelps like that at the start. He'll warm up to you. _I hope._" Vilkas wasn't the friendliest of guys. Farkas knew he didn't associate much with the whelps aside from training. It was tough for him to open up, maybe because of their father, maybe because he'd lost friends before. Vilkas' brooding nature puzzled his brother.

But this knew whelp was something new. She'd appeared seemingly out of nowhere, initially looking to hire the Companions. She'd come to Aela earlier in the day and asked about a job, but said she had no money. Aela, naturally, refused her request. But then a short time later she'd returned wearing some cheap armour, looking to join them despite having no skills as a warrior. Strange indeed.

Not that Farkas was complaining. Azure was easy enough on the eyes. Her round face, small nose and thin, pink lips were unusual features on most Nords. As was her pure white hair, Farkas knew the Grey-Manes had naturally gray hair, and a lot of Nords were blond. But he'd never seen pure white before.

"Farkas?" She said.

"Hmm?"

"What happened to the tree?" Farkas turned to see her standing beside the old Gildergreen, looking forlornly up into its withered branches.

"There was a storm a while back, a lightning bolt hit the tree and set it on fire. We were lucky the whole town didn't burn to the ground. Danica's been looking for someone to help her fix the tree for a while now. No such luck though."

"...That's sad."

"Yeah, I guess it is." Farkas never thought much of the old tree, but looking at it now, it was a little sad that it had burned. As children he, his brother and their friends used to play under and in the boughs of the tree, and in the warmer seasons it would burst into life with small flowers, varying in colour from pink to red to purple. He'd given one of those flowers to Ysolda when he was thirteen and she'd kissed him. He smiled at the memory.

"-Ouch!" Azure's whimper snapped him out of his memory,

"I told you to stop poking at your nose." He said laughing as he gently pulled her hands from her face and lead her towards the temple.

It hadn't taken Danica long to fix Azure up. She took one look at her nose and knew that a simple healing potion would take care of it.

"I'll be back in a few moments, I'm just going to get a basin of water to wash that blood away." Danica said kindly. Azure lifted her hands to her cheeks, trying to find the bloody patch on her face. Farkas had given up scolding her. Azure ended up with two streaks of red on both her cheeks.

"It looks like war paint." Farkas said laughing.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it suits you." He joked.

"I don't believe you, war paint is for warriors and I'm no warrior."

"You'll be fine, trust me. Ignore my brother. I'll teach you how to fight if he won't." That made her smile. She had a nice smile.

Once Danica had cleaned Azure off the young girl seemed much happier. The sun was well passed its highest point in the sky, so there was no real point in heading out on a job.

"Azure, do you have a sword?" Farkas asked watching her pick a lavender plant from outside the temple

"Nope," she replied before skipping over the bridge.

"Maybe you should take to Adrianne? She could make you one."

"No," she said as she picked more flowers from under the Gildergreen "I have no money."

"I'll loan you some for now, you can just pay me back whenever you get it."

Azure turned to look at him with those blue eyes of hers.

"You'd do that for me?"

"Sure." Farkas replied, smiling "I can show you around Whiterun, too." The white-haired girl beamed.

"If you're sure, then let's go." She ran a few steps ahead of him, stopping every so often to a look at a flower growing on the roadside or to try and catch a bug in her cupped hands. Her wonder at the town was almost childlike.

The transaction at Warmaidens didn't take long as Adrianne was more than happy to sell Farkas an old elven sword she had lying around. Most of the Nords who made their home in Whiterun preferred going to Eorland for his famous steel and iron weapons. Though when he handed it to Azure she looked a little surprised.

"Who's she?" She'd asked "Is she a relative of yours?"

"No, she showed up at Jorrvaskr today asking to join the Companions. She didn't have a sword so I'm letting her borrow the money." Adrieanne glanced at Azure, who had been distracted by a tabby cat, the girl was gently scratching the cats head as the animal purred softly. Adrieanne looked back to Farkas with eyebrows raised.

"She doesn't look much like a warrior."

"Yeah, we'll have to train her up a bit."

"Hmm... It's funny though, I've never seen anyone pet that cat. It's wild as a sabercat and scratches anyone who comes near it."

"That is strange. If only she could calm my brother's temper so easily." He joked before starting back up the road.

* * *

The sky was turning orange by the time they arrived back to Jorrvaskr. Farkas had shown her all the sights of the city, from Dragonsreach to the Market square where he bought her an apple from Carlotta. He'd told her about the Companions, the Circle and the little history he knew. They'd taken their time getting home, not that it had been a problem; Farkas enjoyed spending time with the new whelps who were often nervous about joining. He'd become good friends with almost everyone that way.

The mead hall was warm from the roaring hearth in the middle of the floor; everyone was sitting around the long wooded table chatting animatedly about the day's work. Everyone that was, except Vilkas. As usual the brooding werewolf sat apart from the group with his nose stuck in a book. Farkas turned to Azure. The girl was watching his brother, the same sad look on her face as when she saw the burnt Gildergreen.

"Don't worry about him," Farkas said "He just prefers talking to members of the Circle, that's all."

"Okay," she said "Well, when you talk to him, please let him know I'm sorry for bothering him earlier, he was talking to Kodlak and I interrupted them. I think that's why he's angry."

"Yeah, will do," the werewolf said. He noticed her edging slowly towards the living quarters "Do you not want dinner?"

"No thank you. I'm, um... I'm not that hungry, just tired. I want to be ready for my first day as a Companion tomorrow so I think I'll just rest for a while."

"If you're sure..." Farkas said, as he filled a bowl from the cooking pot with a thick, meaty stew.

Azure ran through the mead hall and down to the living quarters. As she threw open the heavy doors she ploughed head-long into Aela.

"Hey, slow down," the red-head said kindly, "Did Danica fix your nose?"

"Yes, she did a good job, I'm alright now."

"Good, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping," Aela led the new whelp to the sleeping quarters "Where'd you get the sword?" She asked, she hadn't seen her with one this morning.

"Farkas saw I didn't have one," she said as she rested her hand on the hilt of the blade at her waist, "He let me borrow the money to buy myself a sword. Then he bought me an apple! I like apples."

"Don't let the other girls hear you say that," Aela joked "Farkas is a popular guy, they might get jealous." They stopped just outside a chamber filled with several beds and chests. "Here we are. Just pick a bed with an empty chest and fall into it when you're tired," Aela smiled at the new girl, "And welcome to the Companions."

* * *

A/N: New chapter, whoo! I'm sorry I took long to update, I was going to update last weekend but I got sick and spent most of my time resting ;3;

Thanks to BurningMarshmallows and LifeEqualsMusic for their reviews, they recommended I find a Beta for this story so if anyone is interested please let me know! Thanks for reading and reviews make my day! :3

-Foxes


End file.
